


I'm Fairly Local; I've Been Around

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Univese - No Russian Mob, Eventual Mattimir, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vladimir's brother is found, he can't hope to go to the cops.<br/>When a client comes to their door with a crazy story, Matt and Foggy don't have much choice but to take it.</p><p>But both Matt and Vladimir might actually find something throughout the course of the investigation that changes them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a subtle knock at the door, drawing everyone’s attention from the ongoing conversation; two pairs of eyes stared at the shadow behind the door, whilst one pair of ears listened intently.   
  
Matt could hear the man’s heart pounding, nervous, scared.  
  
It was still a shock when knocks came; Nelson and Murdock still wasn’t a well spoken name in Hell’s Kitchen, especially with the many more successful firms dotted around, no one really came to see them unless they were stuck.  
  
“Miss. Page...”  
  
Karen’s head shot around to stare at Matt when he said her name before she cleared her throat.  
  
“Right; sorry, of course, I’ll grab it.”  
  
Walking straight across the room, Karen reached out to tug the door open a little. She leant in the doorway, smiling brightly at the man on the other side of the doorway.  
  
He was tall, with a mop of blond hair. A scar decorated his face, and tattoos covered his neck and the back of his hands. He wore a smart suit; three piece, black, and Karen turned her gaze to his eyes.  
  
Blue orbs pierced into her eyes, making her feel like he was staring directly into her soul. She shifted a little uncomfortably.  
  
“Can I help you, Sir?”  
  
“I need help. My brother needs justice.”

-xox-

Matt stared at – what he hoped was – the wall opposite him as the man had hurriedly explained things through.  
  
None of what he was saying sounded right – decapitated bodies, the mob, the person who had started all of this... Foggy didn’t sound confident in his words and Matt cleared his throat. What didn’t make sense was how the man’s heart beat hadn’t changed at all, how his heart beat screamed that this man was telling the truth.  
  
“Cэр Ranskahov-”  
  
“-Vladimir, please.”  
  
The thick Russian accent cut him off and Matt raised a hand, nodding at his mistake.  
  
“Vladimir, I mean no offence but this does not seem the... It doesn’t quite seem the truth. This all sounds rather far-fetched.”  
  
The scrape and thump told Matt that Vladimir had shot upright, the chair falling back against the floor. His hand found Foggy’s arm, preventing the man from standing, indicating there was no worry.  
  
“My brother’s body was sent to me without even head attached. No note. Other than the one message that was clear. _I will be next_. The Italian Mob killed my brother under order of man named Wilson Fisk. They will kill me too.”  
  
The man sounded as if he were going to cry. His heartbeat was steady, much too steady, although it was pounding aggressively against his ribcage now – anger pooling through the man’s blood. The cracking of his voice, ever so subtle, but not subtle enough, reminded Matt of the all too painful memory of the sound of a gunshot.  
  
Slowly, the sounds of a chair being picked up filtered through the room. Matt cleared his throat, becoming aware of Karen outside the door to the office, just incase she should be needed – although what she could do against a man of Vladimir’s size and obvious strength, she had no idea.  
  
“Karen, might you take Cэр Ranskahov outside and get him a coffee whilst Foggy and I discuss this?”  
  
There was no noise of acknowledgement but she must have nodded as the footsteps and the opening door caught Matt’s attention. It was silent until the coffee machine started up, and Foggy cleared his throat.  
  
“Matt, this is ridiculous. We can’t take this case – even if this case is real.”  
  
“He was telling the truth Foggy. The Mob killed his brother and they will come for him.”  
  
“Then he needs to go to the police. We’re a barely open law firm, who can’t afford to keep the lights on past midnight, who can’t hope to compete with half of the law firms that are not successful... I should have been a butcher.”  
  
“Oh, not the butcher story... Look, the mob has people in the cops. Vladimir can’t hope to go there. I think we should take this case. His brother was _murdered_ , Foggy.”  
  
There was silence, a soft tapping of fingers on a file before Foggy sighed.  
  
“Alright, let’s take it... but if this gets us killed, I am not going to be a happy ghost.”  
  
Matt laughed and stood, buttoning his jacket as he followed Foggy outside.  
  
“Cэр Ranskahov – Vladimir, we will happily take your case.”  
  
Matt could almost hear the smile on the man’s face.  
  
“Y-You will? Everyone else rejected me but you- You are good people.”  
  
Karen cleared her throat.  
  
“Vladimir needs protection, Matt... Did you two happen to discuss that?”  
  
Matt felt Foggy glaring at him. “Oh no we-”  
  
“-He can stay with me, just like you did, Karen.”  
  
Karen and Foggy shared a look before holding their hands up.  
  
“Vladimir, do you happen to have a bag or such with you?” Matt flicked his tongue out, wetting his lips a little nervously. “I would advise you against returning home.”  
  
“I have one in my car.”  
  
Matt cleared his throat. “Then I suggest we head to my apartment. Get you set up – after all, Foggy and Karen have some investigating to do.”  
  
“We do?”  
  
“Yes, you do; Wilson Fisk and the Italian Mob. You’ll know you’ve found it when you get to it.”  
  
With that, Matt opened the door, and waited for the footfall of Vladimir to sound behind him before he headed off, stick tapping down the hallway.  
  
What had he just signed his law firm up for?


	2. Chapter 2

Vladimir looked around the pretty plain apartment as Matt opened the door for him. His gym bag hung loosely in his hand as he peered, observing every inch of the bland walls he could.   
  
“Sorry it’s so... Boring.”  
  
“No no, I understand.”  
  
“I’ll set my bed up for you, be better if we can just pass out later on tonight.”  
  
“Oh no, no, please, I will be fine on couch.”  
  
Matt chuckled.  
  
“From what I understand from previous house guests, you’ll change your mind on that.”  
  
The footsteps padded through to the living room and Matt couldn’t help but smile at the sound of the man’s bag thumping on the floor.   
  
“What-”  
  
“Beautiful, huh? Makes this place perfect for me, and, at a quarter of the original price.”  
  
Vladimir chuckled.  
  
“I can see the beauty.”  
  
Matt hummed a little and made his way through to the kitchen, placing his stick on the side.  
  
“Can I get you a drink, Vladimir?”  
  
Vladimir nodded. When silence followed, he looked over, blushing.  
  
“Sorry sorry... Yes. A coffee, black, would be wonderful, thank you.”  
  
Matt nodded and began pottering around the kitchen.  
  
“It’s fine. I can navigate around pretty well. A lot of people don’t quite realise that I’m blind until they see the glasses. Even my colleague forgets often. Till he sees me fall over something he left in the walkway.”  
  
Vladimir couldn’t help but laugh. Matt grinned before eventually pushing a mug over the counter.  
  
“One black coffee.”  
  
He took his own mug, moving to the couch.  
  
“Apologies for the lack of entertainment. I don’t really have much use for a television... Gaming system... Books. I mean, I have books, but unless you speak Braille, or want to study law, then they won’t do you much good.”  
  
Vladimir gave a soft chuckle before moving to sit next to the lawyer.  
  
“Do you think that this Fisk will go to jail for what he has done to Anatoly?”  
  
“Anatoly?”  
  
“My brother.”  
  
“My apologies, I recall you mentioning that fact.”  
  
Matt went silent, pursing his lips before sipping his coffee.  
  
“I believe that it will be extremely hard to get a conviction, with who this, Fisk, is, but Foggy and I will not give up so easily. We will do everything in our power to get that conviction.”  
  
Matt tilted his head at the silence, turning his head slightly to the left as though he were observing Vladimir.  
  
“So this man might get away with murdering my brother?”  
  
Matt thought it better to leave that question unanswered.  
  
“Do you know how he beheaded Anatoly?”  
  
The sound of leather on fabric rattled in Matt’s ears; Vladimir was uncomfortable.  
  
“Not exactly. But my friend told me of a car that came to his... Private work. It was under the name of Fisk and the car door was covered in blood. There were bones and brains on the inside of the car. Anatoly was seen with Fisk in a black SUV before I f-found him the next morning.”   
  
Matt could have sworn he heard a whimper from Vladimir. He reached over, finding the man’s leg to pat gently. His heart beat was steady, no jumps... What a horrific way to go. He could only imagine what Anatoly had gone through; what Anatoly had done to deserve to die in such a horrific way. Not that the Russian had deserved to die in the first place.   
  
“I cannot promise anything at all, Vladimir, but I promise to do the best I can that Fisk get at least 25 years. I can’t promise results, but I will do whatever I can to make sure he answers for this.”  
  
He felt the fabric move, and guessed Vladimir was nodding.  
  
“If you need the bathroom, down the hall, first door on the right.”  
  
Matt could have sworn Vladimir just teleported from the couch, he moved so fast.   
  
This case would be a tough one.


	3. Chapter 3

Foggy had come round with Chinese takeout. Vladimir had retired to bed early, and Matt didn’t blame him. It was a stressful day; not to mention he had to recall such horrifying information.  
  
“So he’s saying Fisk beheaded his brother with a car door?”  
  
“He was telling the truth, Foggy.”  
  
“How do you know?”  
  
“His heart beat. It was skipping around, but not because he was lying. He was distressed.”  
  
“You are a human lie detector, I swear to God.”  
  
Matt couldn’t help but tilt his head, chuckling.  
  
“I’ll ask if his ‘friend’ has any images of this car.”  
  
“That would help with the conviction.”  
  
“Foggy, we have to win this case.”  
  
There was silence, other than book pages being skipped over, the reverberating sound echoing in Matt’s ears.  
  
“What did you say to him?”  
  
“He was distraught. I said we couldn’t promise anything but we would do everything we could to get at least 25 years on him.”  
  
“I can’t imagine what he would go through.”  
  
“You don’t have a brother.”  
  
“I have you.”  
  
Matt looked up, unseeing eyes darting around the room before they found the source of Foggy’s too loud breathing.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You’re my brother, Matt.”  
  
Matt couldn’t help but smile.  
  
“You’re my brother as well, Fog. Now then, let’s get to work on this case, huh?”  
  
//  
  
Matt opened his eyes, half-hoping that his ceiling would fade into view. No such luck. Groaning, he sat up. That couch was horrendous for his back. He sighed a little, standing up and stretching. He shuffled forward, eyes rolling as he caught Foggy’s leg. The snoring from the floor broke before starting up again. Matt had to smile.  
  
Carefully, he navigated around the sleeping Foggy-Bear, moving down to the bathroom. The water was on – that meant Vladimir was up. Unless, somehow, Vladimir and Foggy had swapped sleeping quarters and Matt had just kicked Vladimir.  
  
He shook his head, knocking lightly on the door.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
It was Vladimir.  
  
“How long will you be? Not rushing you, at all, just wondering.”  
  
“Not long. I will be out soon.”  
  
“I’ll have a coffee on the side for you- OH do try and be quiet when you come through, Foggy’s asleep on the floor.”  
  
“Very well, Matty.”  
  
Matt’s eye twitched a little. No one called him Matty, not since he was nine. He shook his head.  
  
“Matt! Thank you.”  
  
He turned on his heels, heading through to the kitchen, flicking the coffee maker on.  
  
//  
  
Footsteps thumped down the hall and Matt turned his head from where he was sitting on the side. He carefully slid the coffee mug over for Vladimir before sliding off the side.  
  
“Did you and Foggy find something that you might use?”  
  
“We did, and we’re going to have Fisk arrested today, with a bit of luck.”  
  
“The man will go to jail for murdering Anatoly?”  
  
“Keep your fingers crossed.”  
  
Vladimir smiled at the man, sipping the coffee.  
  
//  
  
Foggy and Vlad were talking; Matt could hear the hushed words from down the hall.  
  
“Like Matt said, we promise nothing, but I swear we will work as hard as we can on this case.”  
  
“Fisk will be arrested?”  
  
“I’ve already called my friend, and he’s taking some officers down there as we speak. They’ll call me when he’s in cust- Oh look at that.”  
  
Foggy’s phone was ringing, cutting his speech off. Matt shuffled out, suited up. Silence fell completely, and Matt shifted, feeling eyes on him. He made his way to the kitchen, making himself another coffee before Foggy jumped up.  
  
“Fisk has been arrested. He’s getting his lawyers involved who are meeting us at some point today.”  
  
Matt grinned.  
  
“Fisk will serve some jail time now, Vladimir.”  
  
Matt was almost thrown off his feet as Vladimir hugged him. A confused chuckle managed to leave his throat and he patted the Russian on the back.  
  
“You’re going to need to get pictures of that car for us, as well as bring people in to make official statements for us, so we can use it against Fisk in court.”  
  
“I shall do this today.”  
  
“We’ll get him Vladimir.”  
  
“Thank you! Thank you both, Franklin and Matthew.”  
  
“ _Foggy_!”  
  
“ _Matt_!”


	4. Chapter 4

“The jury find, Wilson Fisk, on the charge of murder in the first degree,” Everyone held their breaths as they listened for the woman’s voice to sound again.  
  
“Guilty.”  
  
A cheer went up around the court room; Foggy and Matt high-fived and Vladimir’s arms wrapped around Matt. The echoing sounds of Fisk’s footsteps as he was lead out the court room were music to Matt’s ears. Anatoly hadn’t died in vain and Vladimir hadn’t had to go through the torture of reliving his brother’s murder for nothing.  
  
_Fisk had been taken down_.  
  
“I told you, Vladimir! If anyone was going to get that bastard convicted, it was Matt!”  
  
“You were right, Franklin!”  
  
“Jesus Christ, it’s _Foggy_ , Vladimir!”  
  
“Ah, Foggy, I did not get him convicted... He was sloppy, he left evidence behind. I just showed that evidence to the jury and they made their decision.”  
  
“Yes, but you helped decision.”  
  
The trio fell silent as they began to make the walk back to the small office space owned by Nelson & Murdock. Matt could hear the confident steps of Foggy; he could feel the joy radiation off of Vladimir – joy that had an undertone of sadness. The Russian wouldn’t be coming back to the firm. Not straight away. The blind man was sure that he would go to his brother’s grave first.  
  
He would tell Anatoly the news. Then he would mourn. Tel him everything he needed to before no doubt heading back home to Russia.  
  
Matt’s theory was proved correct when, merely two blocks from the office, Vladimir turned off. Foggy’s confused voice called out after him.  
  
“Vladimir?”  
  
“I need to see Anatoly! I shall join you for celebration soon!”  
  
Matt’s hand found Foggy’s arm, direction him to be quiet and to continue walking.  
  
Vladimir needed his space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, yes (I have a lot on my plate at the moment); I promise to make it up in chapter 5 and/or 6 (if I do a sixth)


End file.
